


Day 5: Build

by chobaniyogurt



Series: Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Can we pls accept the fact that i'm gonna be a couple hours later, Canon Compliant, Day 5: Build, Getting Together, Inktober 2019, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Pining, like everyday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chobaniyogurt/pseuds/chobaniyogurt
Summary: Felix's life was built by himself. It was all part of the plan.Inktober 2019, in which I take the prompt and write a drabble instead.





	Day 5: Build

Everything Felix has, he worked for. Going from a nobody in Australia to a lead dancer in one of Korea's most successful rookie groups would be jarring for some, but Felix knew exactly what he was doing. He always had. 

It was part of the plan when he told his parents about his dreams. It was part of the plan when they let him audition for JYP. It was part of the plan when he was packing his bag, heading to Korea.

But he had to admit, his plan of prosperity had quite a few unforeseen setbacks. Episode 8 of their survival show had been one full of tears and uncertainty, followed by 4 a.m. practices with Minho Hyung and text books and text books of Korean. 

But they pulled through, though. Felix knew they would. It was all part of the plan.

Felix had built up his entire life himself. So he hadn’t expected it to crash down all around him so suddenly. 

Only a blind man could say with confidence that the first time you lay your eyes on Hwang Hyunjin your heart doesn’t skip a beat. The second he stepped into the practice room, Felix could say with confidence in terrible Korean that Hyunjin was hot. But Felix didn’t let his infatuation with the male get in the way of his journey. 

Instead, his attraction manifested into staring a second too long at Hyunjin as he perfectly executed a move. It took the form of smiling brightly even time they made precious eye contact. And don’t get him started on the way Felix absolutely melted every time they touched. It was all too distracting, and Felix resented it. 

So he did the only thing Felix could think of: he ignored it. He did everything in his power to hide the infatuated grin from spreading across his face when he entered the room. He tried his best to control the way his heart soared every time Hyunjin laughed. And it worked, he thinks. 

He goes months without wanting to grab Hyunjin’s face and kiss him senseless (he usually gets as far as the grabs his face part before he physically slaps himself).

They release a pre debut album. They debut. They release two albums. They win 11 rookies of the year awards. They release another album. 

Felix thinks that’s when things started to go downhill. 

On a boring old hot spring day, Felix scrolled idly through his twitter feed, reading the tweets promising a raid to break him out of Pops in Seoul (please do, he’s begging you) and the usual thirst tweets for Chan Hyung’s abs. What he didn’t anticipate, though was the heavy weight that plopped itself on his chest. 

“Felixeu~” Hyunjin whined into his shirt.

Felix fought the fluttering in his chest. He coughed to try to unlodge the uncomfortable feeling in his chest. It did not work. 

“What’s up ya big baby.” Felix teased.

“Mm nothin’ I just wanted to cuddle.” He mumbled. 

Red warning sirens went off in his head, but Felix ignored them. Hyunjin’s hands wound themselves around Felix’s middle, and there they rested until the members called them for dinner. 

This...strange behaviour kept itself up for weeks. Felix felt a dangerous sense of hope flicker in his mind. Could it be that… Hyunjin likes me back?

Felix’s mind spent weeks in limbo. He kept his feelings in check. Not a single misplaced emotion. Until the 4th of April. 

His members were teary eyed as they collected their award. Their first music show win. It seemed kinda silly, didn’t it? After 11 awards they still bawled like little children after getting their first win. For the first time in weeks, Felix let his emotions go wild. 

He still felt like he was in a dream state even after aimlessly following his members down the hall into their changing room. He felt like he was on cloud nine as he watched the others fail to fight the wide grins on their faces. He just knew, knew that when Hyunjin ran up to him and enveloped him in a tight embrace that he was suffering from some fever dream. 

And there was no way in hell that when Hyunjin tilted Felix’s head up by the chin and softly pressed his lips against him, Felix wasn’t high on something. 

Somewhere along the line, Felix realized, Hyunjin became part of the plan. And standing in the middle of that changing room, members grinning even wider at the sight of the two, trapped in the arms of his lover, Felix smirked. 

After all, it was all part of the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read it cause its one thirty in the morning n i want to slEeP
> 
> I actually dont hate this :))


End file.
